1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tooth brush holder, and specifically to a tooth brush holder and timer for encouraging the brushing of teeth for a predetermined period of time. The tooth brush holder and timer includes a receptacle for receiving the handle of the tooth brush and means for closing the receptacle when the tooth brush is removed, and for keeping it closed for a predetermined period of time so that the user cannot return the tooth brush to the holder until he or she has brushed for the predetermined period of time. The subject invention is useful for the improvement of dental health. It is based on three considerations. First, brushing teeth has been proven to be essential to maintain and improve dental health. Second, a substantial portion of the population practices insufficient brushing according to the standard recommended by dental health care professionals. Third, improvements in tooth brushes and tooth paste are largely ineffective if they are not used for a sufficient time. The subject invention encourages and influences the user to brush longer and more frequently achieving improved results.
2. Description of Related Art
Kuyler U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,822 discloses a tooth brush holder which when a tooth brush is removed allows music to play. The object of the invention is to encourage a child to brush his/her teeth.
Hogan U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,288 discloses a talking tooth brush holder. When a tooth brush is removed from the holder a sound producing device is activated to produce sound for a predetermined period of time. If the tooth brush is prematurely replaced a warning message or light is activated to remind the user to brush further.
Oryhon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,959 discloses a programmable tooth brush alarm unit which provides either a visual or audible alarm at a pre selected brushing time.
Arpadi U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,325 discloses a timer device for presenting an amusing visual representation of the time required for a child to brush.
None of the prior art discloses a tooth brush holder and timer wherein a tooth brush can not be replaced in the holder prior to the conclusion of a predetermined brushing time.
This invention relates to a tooth brush holder. The tooth brush holder has a housing that has a receptacle therein for receiving the handle of the tooth brush. A cover is mounted for rotation about the tooth brush holder. The cover has an opening therein in alignment with the receptacle of the tooth brush holder. The tooth brush holder has a timer and regulator therein for determining a predetermined period of time for the cover to rotate for one complete cycle. The tooth brush holder also has a switch which activates the rotation of the cover when the tooth brush is removed from the holder. The cover closes off the receptacle so that the user cannot put the tooth brush back until the predetermined time has elapsed. When the cover makes a complete circle it stops and aligns the opening in the cover with the receptacle so that the tooth brush can be replaced. The design of the invention is such that it is impossible to return the tooth brush to the holder before the predetermined time has elapsed. By keeping the holder or receptacle for the tooth brush from opening, the user thus feels obligated to continue to brush. After the predetermined period of time the tooth brush holder is opened to allow the tooth brush to be replaced into the holder. Optionally, music or visual entertainment may be provided to keep the user motivated and entertained while he or she brushes for the designated time. Alternatively, the cover could have two or three openings therein so that the user has to brush two or three times a day to make the cover rotate a full revolution.
Further aspects of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples, while representing the preferred embodiment, are given by way of illustration only.